


Glam_100 Drabbles

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabbles, Gen, Gen Fic, Glam_100 Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles i have written for the Glam_100  community on LJ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "Bus... No Sex"

Adam sat up as he heard the noise. _Not again_ Adam thought as he slipped from his bed and moved to Tommy’s bunk.

Adam pulled the curtain open and watched briefly as Tommy tossed back and forth, whining softly. _Please, stop… please_

Reaching a hand out Adam touched Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy, come on, wake up.” Adam whispered as he shook Tommy lightly.

Tommy jolted awake and slammed against the back of his bunk. “What… Please don’t hurt…Adam?”

“Bad dream?”

Tommy nodded and pulled his blanket close. “Adam…”

“You wanna sleep with me?”

Tommy just nodded and followed Adam to bed.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "Bus... No Sex"

Neil looked around the bus at the closed bunks and smiled. Not many people got to see this side.

The quiet happy man that was so insanely proud of his older brother he could explode.

The man that sat back and watched his brother shake and sing his way into the hearts of the world with a smile and slight tear in his eye.

Not many people got to see that, and the ones that did knew that they were seeing something special.

Neil laughed softly shaking his head and climbed in his bunk.


	3. Gonna Get Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Playing With Fire"

He looked at his hand… the ring gleaming brightly in the candle light.

He gazed across the room at large brown eyes watching him.

He smiled and crooked his finger, beckoning the other man to him.

Hands slide over skin, mouths found each other. Moans filled the air.

Grasping for the elusive, crying out for the forbidden, mouths searched for each other.

He knew he shouldn’t be here, he had someone waiting for him.

But he couldn’t help this, this flame, this burning.

He knew he would get burnt. He was playing with fire.


	4. Touching you makes me feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Vampires"

He looked around the room, he could smell him, his scent was thick in the air. Turning his head the Vampire smiled as he located the source. Gliding through the crowd he followed the spicy tang in the breeze.

He licked his lips as he imagined the person that went with the scent. The closer he got the more familiar the scent became. He cocked his head trying to place it.

He came to a stop at the end of a large row of tables, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe it.

“Adam?”

**  
“Tommy? Are you okay?”

Tommy nodded at Adam as he smiled, careful to hide his teeth. The sharp points of his fangs were digging into his tongue reminding him that he found what he had been searching nearly 100 years for.

He had to get Adam alone, maybe explain things to him before he bit him. There wasn’t enough time to give him a choice. Logically Tommy knew that Adam needed to say yes. Needed to know what he was agreeing to. But there was no time.

One way or the other it would happen, Adam would be his.

**

Tommy smiled softly as Adam slipped an arm over his shoulder leading him to a dark corner of the club.

Tommy loved that Adam would try to protect him, not knowing that everyone else needed protection from Tommy.

Turning his face up, Tommy closed his eyes and inhaled. The spicy tang of Adam overwhelming his senses, making the hunger come faster than ever.

Tommy felt Adam lean down, pressing their lips together, a smile on his lips.

“I know your secret Tommy Joe.”

Tommy pulled back, shock playing over his features. “What? How?”

“You are the same as me.”

**

“What?”

“We are the same. I’ve been looking for you for nearly 200 years.”

Tommy tried to wrap his head around what Adam was saying. If they had been searching for each other why didn’t they know before?

“We weren’t supposed to know then. But now…” Adam looked around the room, his nose turned toward the ceiling he inhaled sharply. “Now Tommy Joe… it’s our time.”

Tommy inhaled, he could smell it. Time was changing, the air shifted. After all this time, they were back together.

After nearly a millennia apart, they found each other. The Princes of Darkness.


	5. Chocoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Texting or Tweeting"

_Adam, why in the hell is there chocolate syrup on the pillows?_

Tommy stared horrified at his phone before he deleted the text turned tweet. How the hell did he manage to do that? Tommy deliberately didn’t look at his Twitter or Adam’s or Sauli’s. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Tommy turned to the pillows in question and tugged the cases off tossing them in the laundry pile.

He was just wadding the pile of sheets into a ball when his phone buzzed with a text.

 _I can show you how the chocolate got there, we missed you last night. <3 S_


	6. My Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Chocoholic

Adam’s phone buzzed with a text alert, smiling he looked down to see that Tommy had tweeted.

 _Adam, why in the hell is there chocolate syrup on the pillows?_

Oh shit. That was obviously not supposed to be a tweet, oh this was not good.

 _Hey babe, text Tommy, he’s probably freaking out with that little oops. <3A_

It was barely a minute later when he got a response.

 _Already took care of it. I’m heading home to see him now <3S_

Adam smirked at that thought as he turned back to his meeting.

**

Tommy stared down at the text Sauli sent. Smiling Tommy turned back to the pile of laundry in his hands and walked down to put it in the washing machine.

Less than twenty minutes after his text Sauli walked in the front door and found Tommy folding laundry in the living room.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little embarrassed.” Tommy tossed the towel he was folding on the pile. “I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, no need baby. I’m not ashamed of you and neither is Adam.”

Suddenly both phones buzz. _Wait for me. Be home in 20 <3A_

**

Adam found both men waiting in the living room when he walked in the door. He smiled and reached out to push Tommy’s hair from his face.

“Hey, you know I’m not mad right?”

“But…”

“But nothing, people may not understand this,” Adam gestured between the three of them. “But they don’t have to. This is for us, not them.”

“I…” Tommy looked between them, two pairs of blue eyes watching him.

“No apologies.” Sauli said as he crawled into Tommy’s lap. “I’m tired of keeping you a secret anyway.”

“No more secrets?” Adam looked at them, smiling.

**  
Later that night Sauli padded silently to the living room, his laptop tucked under his arm. Logging in to his twitter he saw the tweets. Sighing, he curled up, logged out of Twitter and began typing his newest blog.

He had just finished the blog and was getting ready to send it off for posting when his eyes caught on the picture he had as his background. It was a picture Adam had taken of the three of them in bed. Sauli looked at the closed bedroom door then logged back onto his Twitter.

 _My boys... my loves_

 _yfrog.com/nrg132d_


	7. Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a text...

Adam stared at his phone. Brian had said he would give him Adam’s number. Adam just never thought he would text.

Adam doesn’t get starstruck, he is fully capable of acting like a normal human and not flail like a total fanboy… but seriously, he played the EMA’s with _Queen_ OMG, and Brian May asked if he could share Adam’s number with a friend. Like Adam was going to say no and now he had a text asking if he wanted to collaborate. What is his life?

 _Hey, It’s Gerard Way, Brian said he thought we should get together. You wanna?_

Adam did the only thing he wanted to… He responded…

 _Hell yes!_


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this weeks prompt for the Glam_100 is Time Flies

Sauli stood in the open doorway of their bedroom and smiled at the image before him.

It seemed like yesterday he had met them. Sure the tabloids like to fall back on that picture of him and Adam from the night they first met. They just didn’t see Tommy, standing off to the side having already stolen his kiss.

They weren’t expecting him home tonight, he wasn’t due back for another week, but tomorrow was just far too important to stay gone for work.  
Quickly stripping off his clothes he crawled into the bed between them.

**

Pressing a kiss to each set of lips as he settled between them, one hand on each of their chests as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke a few hours later, not entirely surprised that they were still sleeping. Slipping from the bed Sauli headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Walking past the pictures lining their walls, Sauli smiled softly. It’s amazing how time flies. He can honestly say he never thought that what initially was just a fun night in Finland would lead to this.

He was just transferring the pancakes to a plate when he felt two sets of hands on his hips.

 

**

 

Smiling he leaned back, letting his head fall against the shoulder he knew would be there.

“Morning.”

“We didn’t think you would be home for another week.” Tommy said as he stole a slice of bacon from the plate and a kiss from Sauli.

“I couldn’t be gone today,” Sauli said as he turned off the oven and turned in Adam’s arms, leaning up for a kiss.

Adam smiled into the kiss and picked up the plate of pancakes taking them to the table.

Smiling at them both, Sauli sighed happily. “I love you both.”

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Tommy pressed a kiss to his neck.


	9. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of the week is Quiet

He sighed as he walked in the front door. Normally he would have called out a greeting, but not this time. The quiet was unsettling.

He dropped his keys and wallet on the table next to the door and hung his coat in the closet. Padding silently through the quiet house he grabbed the bottle of red wine from the counter and a glass before heading to their room.

He sighed as he curled up in the chair next to the bed and sipped his wine. He hated everything about this, normally the house was full of sounds.

**

Sounds from singing, talking, laughing, life, and now? Silence.

How was he supposed to spend his days? There was only so much work he could do before he had to come back home to an empty house. It’s not that he needed them, but he just felt like two integral pieces of his soul were missing. Pieces that made him whole.

Sighing he set his glass on the bedside table and stripped down to his briefs before climbing into the large bed… alone. Pulling the covers over his hips his phone rang.

 _”Hey baby! We miss you.”_ two voices said together over the line. _”Be home soon”_


	10. This Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quiet

***  
He curled around the pillow in his arms. The quiet morning weighed heavy over him. Breathing in the scent on the fabric Sauli sighed softly. It wasn’t like they had never been apart, they had been. But this time it was different, it was so close to the holidays and more than anything he wanted them together.

Closing his eyes he dreamt of warm bodies, smooth skin and the voices of his boys.

He didn’t hear the front door open and close. He didn’t hear the whispers as the voices moved up the stairs and paused at the open door.

**

In the quiet they stripped slowly, dropping their clothes near the door, before sliding beneath the sheets and wrapping around the warm body in the bed.

“What?” Sauli blinked awake as two sets of cool hands touched him.

“Hey baby,” Adam said softly as Tommy pressed a kiss to the back of Sauli’s neck. “Miss us?”

“Always,” Sauli kissed Adam, his hands winding through thick hair as Tommy's calloused hands smoothed over his chest.

“Next time you’re going with us,” Tommy whispered against Sauli’s spine as his hands moved lower, fingers tracing the cut of Sauli’s hips.

**

“Yes, it’s too quiet without you.” Sauli said quietly as Adam tipped his head back to mouth along his jaw and neck as Tommy moved slowly down his back. “Don’t like the quiet, need you here.”

“I know baby, I know.” Adam mouthed against Sauli’s chest as his fingers twined with Tommy’s around Sauli’s cock, thumbs slowly sliding over the tip making Sauli shake and bite his lip.

“More please?” Sauli moaned as he felt fingers slide past his balls and press against his hole. Tilting his hips back he begged for more.

“Shhh, let us.” Tommy whispered.

**

No more words, only quiet as Adam and Tommy slowly made their way over the small body between them. Hands retracing lines, mouths making new paths along soft skin. Sauli reached out with his hands trying to grasp onto both, not knowing what he wanted more, just knowing he wanted it… that he needed it… them he needed them.

This night the quiet was broken with soft sounds of love. He knew that no matter how long they were gone for or where they went they would always come back to him.

His boys, his loves.


	11. Short, Fast and Loud

Tommy stood at the open garage door and stared at his front yard. He was pretty sure when he left for rehearsal there was not a six foot tall snow cock in front of his house.

“PETE!” Tommy bellowed as he stormed through the front door. “God damn it Wentz! Get your ass out here!”

Pete skidded around the corner barely stopping before crashing into Tommy. “Pete, why is there a six foot tall cock in the front yard?”

“How great is that? Life like huh?” Pete said as he peeked out the door at his sculpture.


	12. Melting Together

It was their first night home after the first promo tour. It seemed like a good time to use the room. Sauli moved quickly around the space. Lighting candles and adjusting the sheer curtains around the bed.

There was a murmur coming from the hallway as he tightened his hand on the post of the bed and watched as the door opened. He waited a handful of seconds before he stepped forward into the light. The twin gasps made him smile as he fingered the flogger at his hip.

“Do you wanna play?” the question hung heavy over them.


	13. Ready To Blow

“Pete, we’ve talked about this haven’t we?” Tommy said as he circled the man kneeling before him.

Barely a nod from the man before him. Tommy nudged him with his foot. “Words Pete… use them.”

“Yes.”

“What did I say would happen if I caught you again?”

Pete swallowed audibly, his fingers twitching against his thighs.

“Pete.” Tommy said, his voice dropping lower, a warning.

“You… you said if I went in there again you would put me over your knee.” Pete whispered, he knew he was in trouble. Tommy had told him many times what would happen if he went there.

**

Yet he did it anyway, pushing… always pushing. He knew Tommy’s limits and yet he pushed past them at every turn. The paddling he got after the incident with the snow cock should have taught him not to push. But he did it anyway. He liked the freefall of space; he liked the feeling of Tommy’s hand hot and hard against the tender flesh of his ass. He liked being owned.

“Ok, you know what to do.” Tommy said as he settled in a chair.

Pete scrambled to his feet and shucked his jeans and briefs before lying across Tommy’s knees.

**

“Count.” Tommy said as his hand came down hard.

“One.” Pete gasped out as the sting caught him by surprise. The sting was always a shock, but the warm feeling after made him moan softly.

Tommy rained the slaps faster, as Pete choked on moans as he counted each connection. The warm fuzzy feeling started taking over as he whispered, “Twenty.”

Tommy settled his hand over the red skin and grabbed Pete’s shoulder. “Come on, time to get up.”

“Mmmm,” Pete mumbled as let Tommy push him to his feet and lead him to the bed.

**

Pete felt Tommy press him to the bed and tug his shirt over his head. Calloused fingers ran over his jaw and traced his lips. Flicking his tongue out, Pete licked at the tip of Tommy’s fingers. The heat of his backside and the feel of Tommy’s hand on his face were making his cock so hard it was beginning to hurt.

As he moaned against the hand on his face he felt another snake its way between his legs, pressing in. Sighing Pete let his legs fall open and his head fall back.

This was his end game… this was totally worth going to the PlayRoom.


	14. Your atmosphere is all I'm breathing in

Sauli gazed at the men in front of him. He knew how he looked; he wasn’t ashamed to say he looked good. Tight leather from hips to ankles, open vest, the flogger against one hip, handcuffs against the other.

Tommy stuttered a step forward and slid to his knees like it was something he was born to do. Sauli reached a hand out and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, pulling tight, forcing Tommy’s head back to look at him.

“Strip and kneel next to the bed.” Sauli said as he ran a hand over Tommy’s jaw.

**

Watching as Tommy moved to his feet and began stripping his clothes, Sauli smiled and turned back to the other man in the doorway. Hiking an eyebrow, Sauli settled one hand on his hip and the other fingered the flogger.

Adam took a deep breath and fell to his knees, hands on his thighs, head bowed.

Sauli walked over and pressed his fingers under Adam’s chin, forcing his head up. “Good boy.”

Sauli smiled. “Strip and get on the bed.”

Climbing to his feet, Adam complied, shedding his clothes before climbing on the bed, settling on his back.

**

Walking to Tommy, Sauli pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Stand up.”

As Tommy stood, Sauli pulled the cuffs from his belt and pressed them to Tommy’s hands. “Your choice. On you or on Adam?”

Without a word Tommy just held his wrists out, waiting.

Nodding Sauli buckled the leather cuffs around his wrists and led him to the foot of the bed. “Kneel, grab the post.”

Clipping the cuffs to the post, Sauli bent down and kissed Tommy hard, pulling at his hair until he whimpered and began humping the air. “Stay… no coming, no matter what. Understand?”

 

**

Not waiting for Tommy’s answer, Sauli walked around the bed and stopped. Running his hand over Adam’s thigh he smiled as he felt the tremor run through his body.

“Grab the headboard. If you let go, I stop. Understand?”

Adam just nodded as he reached for the headboard, grabbing it so tight it creaked.

Sauli reached for his belt and flicked it open, watching both men with a smirk on his face. Sliding the leather down his legs, he turned so they could see the end of the plug as he bent over to remove his pants.

**

“Fuck.” Tommy gasped out on a moan. Sauli didn’t have to look to know Tommy was thrusting at the air.

Grabbing one of the condoms he set aside earlier, he opened it and rolled it over Adam. Crawling onto the bed, Sauli looked over his shoulder to make sure Tommy had a good view of what was about to happen.

Reaching back Sauli moaned as he pulled the plug from his body. Tossing it to the side, he turned to look at Adam as he opened the lube. “Don’t let go.”

Throwing his leg over Adam’s hips he let his head fall back.

**

Sliding down slowly, Sauli could feel Adam shaking with the need to touch. He could hear Tommy whimpering at the foot of the bed. He knows what Tommy is seeing, watching as Sauli slowly opens for Adam’s cock.

Rocking forward Sauli pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth and then rocked back before settling on his knees and lifting up.

Adam’s hands clenched tighter around the wood, his knuckles turning white with strain. Tommy whimpered in the background, the chain clinking along the post as he thrust into the air.

“You gonna come Adam?” Sauli whispered against his jaw.

 

**

Adam just nodded and groaned out as he felt Sauli clench tight around him, forcing his orgasm, making his toes curl. Adam gasped as Sauli slid off, pulling the condom off and cleaning him up.

“Let go, baby. You were so good.” Sauli said as he massaged Adam’s arms and helped him sit up against the headboard. “Now it’s your turn to watch.”

Sauli slipped from the bed and stepped behind Tommy who was panting at the end of the bed.

“Did you come?”

“N—no…” Tommy whispered, his head hanging between his arms, hands gripping the post tight.

“Good boy.”

**

Sauli traced the lines of Tommy’s back as his hands slid lower, curving over Tommy’s hips, fingertips brushing the length of his cock.

“Such a good boy. Come for me.” Sauli whispered in Tommy’s ear as he wrapped his hand around Tommy’s leaking cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. “Look at Adam watching you fall apart. He wishes he could touch you right now, but he can’t. Only I can make you come, isn’t that right?”

“God… yes… please…” Tommy panted, his hips thrusting into Sauli’s hand.

Thumbing over the crown again Sauli held Tommy as he came with a cry.

**

After cleaning them up Sauli crawled into their bed between them and settled back with them curled around him their hands entwined over his chest. Carding his fingers through their hair he smile and pressed a kiss to each of their heads.

He watched them sleep, his fingers tracing freckles and tattoos. This is his favorite part of their play times… getting to lay here in between his boys listening to them breathe and feeling their heart beats next to his.

Tomorrow would be back to business, but for tonight they don’t have to think. That’s what he was aiming for.


	15. Prompt #047: I can resist everything except temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Because the only hope for me is you alone  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam(Fancy/The Wolf)  
>  **Rating (Word Count):** pg-13-R-ish for language  
>  **Warning(s):** Minor char death(talk of it)(You will figure out who it is by his codename)  
>  **Author's notes:** So, right... this is a total AU/Crossover with not only another fandom(Bandom) but another universe entirely. If you want a primer I can find one. But basically all you need to know is that The Killjoys are fighting against BLI. The Dracs are basically like Exterminators, sent out to pretty much clean up the desert of Killjoys(and motorbabies and whatnot). No one uses their real names, They have code names they use instead that way their real identities are never known. Um... yeah that’s about it... If you have any questions just ask :)

“Hey Fancy Pants! Looking good.” A voice called from the open door.

“Shut your mouth, Ghoul!” Fancy yelled as he pressed two wires together before twisting

“Oh come on, you know it’s the truth. Why don’t you go over to Black Card’s place, The Wolf is looking for you,” Ghoul said as he walked across the small workshop Fancy had set up.

Fancy’s head snapped up to glare at Ghoul. “Don’t you dare tell him where to find me, Ghoul.”

“Not gonna say a word. Just letting you know he’s looking.” Ghoul turned a small bomb over in his hand.

~

“Well he can keep looking.” Fancy turned back to the bomb in his hand, pressing the bundle of wires down inside so he could fit the cover on it.

“You know it’s not your fault Negative got ghosted.” Ghoul said as he pressed a hand to Fancy’s shoulder. “The damn Dracs ambushed them, it’s lucky Red and Birdy made it out with just a couple burns. You didn’t know.”

“I should have, Ghoul! It was my job!” Fancy threw a wrench across the room. “It was my job to scout the route!”

“You didn’t know.” Ghoul repeated. “You didn’t know.”

~

“I should have! Instead of paying attention to Wolf, I should have been watching for Dracs!” Fancy shouted, slamming his fist against the table. “If I had been watching I would have seen them.”

“Stop! Just fucking stop!” Ghoul grabbed Fancy’s arm and shook him. “The gas station was in the middle of nowhere. You scouted it, and it was empty. When Birdy, Red and Negative went back later the Dracs were there, right?”

“Yeah,” Fancy deflated in Ghoul’s hands.

“You can’t see the future, you had no idea they were going to be there.” Ghoul let go of Fancy.

~

“I resisted so much since getting out of Battery City. I didn’t get caught up in the whorehouses, ducked getting ghosted too many times to count. The one time I think everything could be shiny, look at what happened.” Fancy said as he turned back to the bomb on his table.

“It can still be...”

“No it can’t, Ghoul,” Fancy said as he pressed the bomb he had been working on into Ghoul’s hands. “This is for Party.”

Ghoul didn’t say another word, just shook his head tucking the bomb under his arm and left the Killjoy to his work.

~

Fancy was working on another bomb for Party when he felt someone watching him. Reaching for the raygun strapped to his thigh, he turned around.

“Hello Fancy, been a long time.”

“Fucking Ghoul.” Tommy snarled as he turned back to his table.

“Actually it was Party that told where I could find you.” Wolf sat in a chair and watched Fancy twist the bolts holding the end on the small pipe bomb. “Wanna tell me what the fuck I did to you?”

“It’s not about you. It’s me.” Fancy said as he tapped the wires he twisted. “It’s not safe.”

~

“Not safe? Christ, Fancy! Life out here isn’t safe! We all knew going into this that one day we could get ghosted! Negative knew that when we ran from Battery City!” Wolf said standing up, crowding Fancy against the table. Leaning down Wolf forced Fancy to look him in the eyes. “It’s not your fault. It’s BLi and fucking Korse that’s to blame. Not you.”

“But, Negative... he was... “ Fancy clutched at Wolf, biting his lip to keep himself from breaking down. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this, this open. Being this close to Wolf was pure temptation.

~

“I know who he was. I remember, but we both knew that this could happen. It’s not your fault.” Wolf said as he ran his fingers over Fancy’s dirty face.

“My job to scout, I should have...” One tear made a track through the dust on Fancy’s cheek.

“Not.Your.Fault.” Wolf shook Fancy roughly. “You have to stop blaming yourself for that. You are going to end up getting your ass ghosted and **that** will piss me off, because then it will be your fault.” Wolf pressed their lips together softly.

Fancy just let him hold on.

~

Turns out that as much as he thought he wanted to keep away from Wolf, he wanted to be around him more. Fancy was still convinced that he was going to get them ghosted, being distracted by temptation in peacock colored leather.

“Is that a smile I see on your face, Fancy?”

“Fuck off Ghoul,” Fancy said as he smiled and winked at Wolf. Who had taken to watching him work when they weren’t on the Zones.

“It is,” Ghoul said smugly as Fancy shoved a small satchel in his hands.

“For Party.”

Ghoul smiled at Wolf. “Thank You.”


End file.
